The Human Game
by Lady MoonShadow
Summary: Mainly about Matt and Jeff Hardy.


"Guys I don't know how to thank you for letting me come along," Sam said getting into Chad's SUV. "It's our pleasure Sam," Jeff said. "After all Matt cannot stop talking about you when you are not here and it drives us all crazy," Amy said. "No offense," she added. "None taken," Sam said sitting in the seat behind Jeff. He was sitting in the passenger seat. "What is Matt doing in your house?" Chad asked drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "He said he is going to make sure the house is secure. You know doors locked, windows shut. Stuff like that," Sam said. Amy was sitting in the back of Chad's expedition. "Here he comes now," she said. She started laying down,"Wake me up when we get to New York." "Okay" Sam said. Sam slid behind Chad and let Matt climb in. "I am so happy that you decided to come with us," Matt said to Sam. "Me too," she said. Chad pulled out of Sam's driveway in Cameron, North Carolina and headed for the house show in New York that Team Xtreme was doing. Jeff put on his headphones and turned them up so loud that Sam could hear what he was listening to. Chad turned the radio on to the classical music station. Amy's favorite station, Sam thought. Chad must have a crush on her. Sam looked over at Matt. He was staring at her smiling. "What is it?" she asked. "Oh nothing," he said scooting across the seat to get closer to her. "It's just that I love you mare and more everyday," he said. He slid right next to Sam and took her hand in his. "I just wonder if a guy can explode from having this kind of love in him," he said. Sam smiled. "Oh Matt. That is such a nice sweet thing to say," she said to him. "I meant every word of it," Matt said. He kissed her. "Stop it you two. Don't make me turn around and take you two back home," Chad said. Matt looked at Chad, "Go back to your classical music man and keep your eyes on the road." He turned back to Sam and they started kissing again. She pulled back and looked Matt in the eyes and the whispered in his ear," I love you Matt."  
  
A little later Jeff was sitting in the front seat squirming. "Chad man if we don't stop soon I am going to bust," Jeff said. "You should have went before we left," Matt said. "But Matt I did. That was two hours ago. Pleeeese I need to go," Jeff whined. "Okay Okay. I am going to pull over to this gas station," Chad said. "Just try not to think about running water. I hear Niagara Falls is beautiful this time of year. What do you think Jeff?" Matt said teasing his little brother. Before Chad had completely pulled to a stop, Jeff jumped out and ran to the bathroom. Matt then got out and Sam was right behind him. He turned around to help her out. They held hands as they walked in. Jeff was already out of the bathroom by the time Sam was headed for the ladies room. My that was quick, she thought. Jeff was picking up two candy bars to go along with the bag of chips and beef jerky he already had. Amy walked up behind him. "Jeff don't you think you should take it easy with the junk food. We are stopping for dinner in about two hours," Amy said to him. "I know but I am hungry now. I will probably be hungry in two hours also," he said getting him a Snapple iced tea.Sam snickered at him and then walked into the bathroom. You are definitely the luckiest girl in the world, she told herself in the mirror. When she was finished she washed up and walked out. Matt was standing there waiting for her. "Hi beautiful. You got a boyfriend?" he asked her. "Not if you are asking handsome," she said. He gave Sam one of his lopsided grins. He took her hand and they walked outside. Jeff was headed to the SUV also. He had two bags of stuff. "Need some help carrying that?" Sam asked him. "Nah I got it. But could you please get the door for me?" he asked. "Sure no problem," she said opening his door. "Thanks,"he said getting in. She went to get in when Matt put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and he kissed her. When he pulled away he said," I am sorry but I just had to do that." "Don't be sorry. Feel free to do that anytime you want," Sam said getting in smiling. Soon they were back on there way to New York.  
  
"Uh oh. Heads up guys," Chad said looking in the rear view mirror. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. "It looks like there is an out of control car behind us," Chad said. Matt and Sam both turned to see a black car headed for them and fast. Amy was watching it also. "Am y you might want to get up here with me and Matt," Sam suggested. "Okay," she said climbing over the seat. As soon as she finished buckling her seat belt the car hit. It made all of them jerk in their seats. Matt was squeezing so Sam's hand so hard that she thought that her fingers were going to pop off. Chad tried to pull the suv to the side of the road when the car rammed them again. "What in the world are they doing?" Jeff said from the front seat. The car hit them again. This time the back glass shattered. Amy screamed. "Hold on," Chad yelled. He stomped on the gas pedal to try and get away from the other vehicle. But it didn't work. The car sped up also and struck the suv again. This time the suv flipped over. All of the windows were busting and broken glass was flying everywhere. The suv rolled over three times before coming to a stop upside down. Everyone inside had lost consciousness by the time it had stopped. Sam was awakened when she felt someone pulling her from the wreckage. She saw two big guys before she blacked out again.   
  
  
  
When Sam awoke this time she was lying on a concrete floor in some kind of glass cell. She sat up and moaned. Her head hurt. It was pounding so loud she could barely remember what happened. She looked around. It was a glass enclosed place they were in. It had two beds and that was it. She looked down at Matt. His forehead was bleeding. She took her shirt and wiped the blood from the small cut that was there. Jeff and Chad were coming around. "What happened?" Jeff asked. Sam walked over to him and helped him sit on one of the beds. "I am not sure really," she said. "My goodness Sam. You are bleeding," Chad said. His face had gone pale and he was pointing at Sam's arm. It was just a minor cut but it was bleeding pretty badly. Jeff ripped off some of his shirt. "Here let me fix that," he said wrapping the fabric around her arm. "Thank you Jeff," Sam said. "You're welcome." "Ouch," Amy said grabbing her stomach. "Are you okay Amy?" Chad asked helping her up. "Yes, I think so," she said. Sam went and knelt beside Matt. "Matt. Honey. Are you okay?" Sam asked putting her hand on his arm. His eyes flew open and he threw his arms out knocking her down. She quickly got back up and hugged him. "Matt it's okay," she said. He looked at her, "Where are we?" Jeff answered, "I have no idea."  
  
"Hey you guys. Is everyone fine in there?" They all looked over to where the voice came from. There were two men in the other cell. "Who are you?" Matt asked them getting up. Sam had to help him steady himself. "I am Don and this is my brother Phil," the light haired guy said motioning to the other guy with him. "I am Matt. This is my brother Jeff. My girlfriend Sam and our friends Chad and Amy," Matt said. "Do you know where we are?" Jeff asked. "No not really. All we know is that some guy has us all trapped in here," Don said. "We have seen many people come and go. He seems to be keeping us around for some reason," Phil said. Just then a door opened and in walked in an old man with a cane. Phil and Don seemed frightened by this guy. "How are my new guests?" the old guy asked. "Let us out of here," Chad yelled. "Oh now I am sorry. I cannot do that. You might go when I say you can. But until then I am going to have fun with you," the old guy said. He looked at Sam,"Fun with all of you." Matt stepped in front of her. The old guy seemed to frown. "I am going to let all of you rest tonight. The fun starts first thing in the morning," he said leaving with his two big bodyguards. Amy was shaking and Chad put his arm around her. Sam hugged Matt. "So is there any way to get out of here?" Jeff asked Phil and Don. "Not that we know of. We have been trying for two months to find some way out. But we never succeed," Phil said. "How come you have been here for so long? I mean you said earlier that you have seen people come and go. Why are you still here?" Chad asked. "Because when he plays games with us we always let him win. His favorite game to play is where he hunts a person down with a paint gun. I have played that one 5 times now and every time I let him win," Don said. "If we didn't let him win we would probably leave here in a body bag," Phil said grimly. Sam went and sat down on the bed by Jeff. "We will just have to find a way out of here," Matt said. He inspected the glass. "It's solid glass," he said. There was a keypad by the main door that opened the cell door but there was no way to reach it. Matt hit the glass with his fist. It shook but did not break. "It's hopeless," Amy said. "No, it's not. We just have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens," Jeff said putting his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Right now we should just stay calm. Getting some sleep probably wouldn't hurt either," Chad said. "Girls you can have the beds. We will sleep on the floor," Jeff said. Sam laid down in one of the beds. "Matt lay here with me please," she said. He did. Jeff laid on the floor near Sam's bed and Chad laid near Amy's. Sam gave her pillow to Jeff and Amy gave hers to Chad. "I will keep us all safe. I promise,"Matt said.  
  
  
They were all awakened in the morning by the knocking on the cell. The old guy was banging his cane against the wall. "Good morning. I trust you all slept well," he said looking around. "Yeah for someone who has just been kidnapped," Jeff said. "Tsk. Tsk. It looks kind of crowded in there," he said. He looked at each one of them and then pointed at Sam. "Take her to the chamber." After he said that his two body gaurds came in the cell. "No I am not going," Sam said. Matt pulled her behind him. "You are going to have to take her over my dead body," Matt said. He was trying to fight the guys off but he was still too weak from the crash. hile one of the guys was beating up Matt the other one was keeping everyone else back. Matt fell to the floor and Sam tried to help him. But the one guy that was beating on Matt grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Then both of the guys left the cell and the door slid shut. "No," Matt said. "Don't worry. She will be just fine," the old guy said. As they left Sam was putting up a fight of her own. "Let me go," she yelled. She was kicking her legs and beating her fists on the guys back. "Now. Now. My dear. Play nice and I will let you live. If you are good enough I will let all of your friends go," he said. Sam stopped struggling. "That's better. Put her down Bill," he said to the guy. Bill did as he was told and put Sam on her feet. The old guy walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. "And who knows you might even be able to persuade me to let you go," he said. Sam stared him in the eyes. Maybe if I play his game he will really let all of us go, she thought."Okay then. What's the game?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Back in the cell Matt was pacing around. "We have to get out of here," he said. "He took my girlfriend from me also," Phil told Matt. "What happened to her?" Matt asked fearing the worse. "I don't know I haven't seen her since she was taken from me," Phil said. Reality hit Matt and he sit down on the floor of the cell by the door and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'll never see her again," he said. A tear slid down his cheek and he started to cry. Jeff came over and sat beside him. He put his arms around his brothers shoulder," Sam is going to be fine. She is a very resourceful lady. She will find a way back to you Matt." Matt kept crying and his brother hugged him.   
  
  
Sam was taken into the place they called the chamber and strapped to what looked like an electrocution chair. "Here is where you await your fate my dear," he said looking at some papers on a table near a wall made of glass. "Who are you and why are you doing this to us?" Sam asked. "Well, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Colonel McSneed. I am doing this all for my own pleasure. You and your friends are just like live action toys to me," he said. "You crazy old man. We will have people looking for us," Sam said. He walked over to Sam," Oh I am almost positive they have already begun searching for you. But they will never find any of you in my own personal compound," he said turning back to his papers. "Now let's see what game will you play," he said. While he was looking through his papers Sam noticed that her left arm wasn't strapped in all of the way. "You know the only other girl I had strapped to that chair wasn't as feisty as you are my dear," he said. "What other girl?" Sam asked. If I can just keep him distracted long enough to get free, she thought. "Oh she was a little weak thing. I gave up on torturing her and now have her working in other parts of the compound," he said. That was all the time she needed. She had freed her left arm and was freeing her right one when he looked at her. "What." He didn't even get to finish. Sam jumped up and speared him into the glass wall that was behind them. It shattered and they both fell through it. A piece of glass stuck in Sam's left hand as she hit the floor. But it didn't phase her. She jumped up and started kicking McSneed. "How dare you play with people, she said. She kicked him in the face and heard a crunching sound. Blood poured out of his nose. She broke it. She then bolted for the door that led her out of the room. She opened it and ran out just as the Colonel was yelling for help. She just kept on running looking for a way out. She passed a table that had work tools on it and stopped to search for some king of weapon. "Ah that's just what I need," she said as she picked up a hammer. She ran and saw one of the Bill from earlier running towards her. She saw a door nearby and tried to open it but it was locked. Then knowing that the hammer would no do enough damage to this guy so she could run away, she hid it in her pants just as he reached her. He grabbed her arm and she kicked him in the shin. He didn't even flinch. Instead he punched her in the face knocking her backwards and busting her lip. The guy picked Sam up and the Colonel ran over to them. The Colonel had cuts all over him from falling in the broken glass. Sam spit in his face. He wiped it off and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. "Take her back to the cells and put her by herself. I don't want her causing anymore trouble," he said leaving. "Yes, sir," Bill replied as he threw Sam over his shoulder.   
  
  
When he got there, Sam watched him punch in the code that opened the door to the cells. 4891. That will come in handy, she thought. The door swung open and Matt looked up at it. He saw the big guy bring Sam in. He looked at her. She was bleeding," What did you do to her?" Then the guy threw Sam on the floor of her own cell and she fell on her knees. The big guy then left. "Sam. Sam speak to me. Are you okay?" Matt asked. Sam could hear his voice shaking. She then looked at her hand and pulled the piece of glass out of it. She threw the glass on the floor. "I'm....Okay," she said looking over at Matt. Matt was horrified. He felt so helpless. "Oh my goodness. What did they do to you?" Jeff asked. Sam ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around her hand. She spit out blood from where her lip was bleeding. "Do I look that bad?" she asked smiling. She crawled over to the wall where Matt was and put her hand up to the glass. She left a bloody print on it. Matt put his hand up too. "Oh Sam. I am sorry," he said. "Don't worry Matt. We are getting out of here," Sam said. "How?" he asked. "I have the key," Sam said pulling out the hammer. "I found this out there. I hope it works," she said. "It should work. Just hit the door with it. It should give way," Chad said getting up. Sam got up and walked to the door. She looked back at Matt. "Come on Sam. I know you can do this," he said. She grabbed the hammer with both of her hands and winced from the pain in the left hand. She then hit the door with all of her might. When the hammer made contact her whole body shook and the door only cracked. "It didn't work," Jeff said sounding disappointed. "You stupid door," Sam said. She was mad. So she threw the hammer at the door. The hammer didn't hit the floor after hitting the door. It went straight through and broke the door into a million pieces. Sam backed up as glass went everywhere. "You did it," Amy squealed. Sam ran out and picked up the hammer again. "Move away from the door guys," she said. They all did and Sam brought the hammer down again. This time the door shattered instantly. Pain shot through all parts of Sam's body and she started to collapse. Matt ran out to her before she fell and scooped her up in his arms. "I am so proud of you," he told her. She held onto him tightly. Jeff took the hammer and freed Phil and Don. "Let's get out of here now," Amy said. Sam punched in the code that opened the door and they all snuck out. They ran down a long hallway and into what looked like a kitchen. There was a woman inside. She was wearing handcuffs. Phil walked up to her,"Mary!" She looked at him. "Phil? But he said you were dead," she said crying. Phil grabbed her and hugged her. "I hate to break up the reunion but we have got to get out of here," Jeff said. "I know how we can get out of here. I know where they keep their vehicles," Mary said. "Great then lead us to them," Chad said. Mary walked to a door and led them down another long hallway. Before they reached the end of it Bill had shown up. "You," Matt said. Matt ran to the guy and punched him in the stomach. Then Matt got the guy to the floor and kept beating on him. "Matt. Stop. This guy is unconscious," Sam said pulling on Matt's arm. Matt stood up and grabbed Sam around the waist,"Let's go." Past the door was a huge room. Sam saw the black car that hit them and then remembered everything that happened earlier. Then she saw three white vans. "Does anyone know how to hot wire one of those?" Amy asked pointing to the vans. "I do," Don said. "Well then what are we all standing here for?" Jeff asked. They all ran to get in a van. "STOP" McSneed was standing in front of the door to the outside with his men. Matt grabbed Sam's hand. "Run for the van," he said. They all ran for the nearest van and climbed in. "Shoot at them," McSneed said. All of his guys started shooting. "Get down," Phil yelled. Don crawled up front and hot wired the van. A bullet went through the windshield and glass went flying. Don pressed the gas pedal to the floor and peeked out the window to steer. Colonel McSneed Jumped out of the way just before the van could hit him. Don then jumped in the seat and drove out of there as fast as he could. First gas station he saw he stopped at. He called the police from a pay phone. The police came and were explained the situation. In a matter of minutes the police had captured McSneed and his men. Then the police arranged for everyone a way home.   
  
Amy, Jeff, and Sam all stayed with Matt that night. In the morning Sam woke up and found Matt not in the bed, o she got up and went into the kitchen. Matt was eating breakfast with his dad. Jeff and Amy must still be asleep, Sam thought. "Good morning Mr. Hardy," Sam said. "Morning honey," Mr. Hardy replied. Matt walked over to Sam. "Good morning," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes, it is," she replied. They kissed. "These past few days have opened my eyes. I never want to leave your side again," Matt told Sam. He then got down on one knee. "Samantha will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" "Yes I will. I will marry you Matt Hardy," she said. "I love you Mrs. Hardy," he said kissing her. "I love you too."  
  
The End  



End file.
